


Devil With a Halo On

by Saranghae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can someone be aggressively submissive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil With a Halo On

Can a person be aggressively submissive?

Well, that's how Kibum felt.

Taemin had a stupid habit of being a tease to the point where it practically had Kibum ripping off his own clothes and offering himself up to the younger man.

The teasing ranged from small things--like the way he would brush his hand across Kibum's waist when he walked past almost unintentionally--to over exaggerated ridiculous acts that made Kibum's knees weak--like biting Kibum's neck so hard that it left a mark or practically letting Jonghyun devour him onstage because he knew it turned Kibum on.

Kibum had reached his limit.

"Taemin?"

The younger blond looked up when he was called, eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of the older dancer.

Kibum wasn't one to be subtle. In fact he prided himself on being blunt and to the point. So, right now, he was wearing a tight tank top(which was made for women) that had lace down the sides of it so his pale skin could be seen through the sheer black fabric. His jeans were tighter than tight and they made his ass look good. They were actually a little uncomfortably tight but he planned to be getting out of them soon.

"Yes, hyung?" Taemin asked, looking all sweet and angelic but Kibum could see the darkness in those big eyes. It made him shiver. He new that Taemin had a dominant side that he rarely showed to anyone. He reminded Kibum of a cat waiting patiently to strike it's prey.

Kibum walked towards Taemin and wasted no time in straddling him.

They were alone in the dorm today because the other three had activities. They'd ended up in positions like this before when they were alone--Taemin pushing Kibum up against a wall and grazing his teeth over Kibum's neck, Taemin pouncing on Kibum when he was laying down and holding him there while he trailed feather light touches up Kibum's trembling body--but those times never lasted more than a minute. Someone would interrupt or Taemin would just walk away all smiles and innocence like nothing had happened. This was different. Kibum was determined.

Kibum tilted his head to the side, showing his white neck off to the younger man's hungry eyes.

"The teasing stops today," he whispered, leaning in and sliding his nose up the side of Taemin's cheek, breath ghosting over his skin. "Today I'm yours, completely. I _want_ you, Taemin-ah."

Kibum was confident, but saying that was harder than he'd thought it would be; to the point where he was shaking. What if Taemin had just been messing around with him and he'd just destroyed the relationship they'd had?

Kibum didn't have to worry long, because almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Taemin grabbed Kibum by the hips and flipped them around so Kibum was pressed hard against the couch. Taemin got in between Kibum's legs with his hands up Kibum's shirt with skill and speed that left Kibum wondering if Taemin had done this before.

Kibum trembled. Taemin's hands were cold against his stomach.

Taemin dragged his lips over Kibum's neck, letting out a low growl. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Kibum's breath hitched when Taemin bit down on his neck, sucking and nipping the soft skin to a harsh reddish purple that Kibum would be questioned about later but right now, he didn't care.

"You could have just taken me," Kibum panted, hands sliding up Taemin's arms and over his shoulders, pulling the younger man's t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side so he could run his hands over Taemin's toned back.

Dancers, man, _dancers_.

Taemin wasn't ripped like Jonghyun, his muscles weren't even overly visible. It was just enough that you could feel them rippling under his skin when he flexed and it made Kibum wild.

Taemin chuckled under his breath and sucked on Kibum's jaw as he slowly pushed the tight black shirt up Kibum's chest. "But that would have been no fun," he purred against Kibum's ear, flicking his tongue out and licking along the shell. "It was much more amusing to watch you squirm. I new you would break eventually."

Kibum whimpered when Taemin moved his mouth down his chest, taking a moment to drag his teeth over Kibum's nipple before continuing south.

"Fuck," Kibum panted, eyes rolling back in his head. Taemin's mouth was wonderful. He was sucking and biting and licking at Kibum's navel and happy trail, the sensitive skin sending waves of pleasure up Kibum's spine.

"God, pants off now before I rip them off."

Taemin laughed softly against Kibum's hip bone. "So needy," he noted, pulling back and regarding Kibum with big, angelic eyes. "Say please," he teased, hands already working on Kibum's pants. They were off in seconds, discarded on the floor.

Even though Kibum's pants were already off, the word Taemin had asked for slipped past his lips none the less.

Taemin was smiling slightly mischievously and it was making Kibum's stomach twist hotly.

Taemin stood from the couch and pulled Kibum to his feet, yanking the shirt all the way off of the older man and hooking his finger in the front of Kibum's briefs, pulling him close so that their hips touched and-- _oh._

Kibum was seconds away from dropping to his knees when Taemin turned and walked towards his bedroom, dragging Kibum behind by the wrist.

Kibum went along with it, letting himself be dragged around and tossed onto the bed. He watched with lust glazed eyes as Taemin unbuckled his pants slowly and slipped them off his hips along with his boxers; stepping out of the denim and cotton fabrics. Kibum really did drop to his knees this time.

He slid off the bed onto the carpeted floor and wrapped a hand around Taemin's cock which was now at eye level with him. Taemin let out a soft hum of satisfaction and ran his fingers through Kibum's hair, urging him on.

Kibum ran his lips across the side of Taemin's erection, kissing it softly before taking the head into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and rolled back in his head when Taemin gripped his hair tightly and pushed himself deeper down Kibum's throat. Kibum had been expecting it--wishing for it, almost--so he didn't gagged when he was suddenly deepthroating the younger man.

He did his best to swallow around it and not use teeth. He didn't exactly have much experience with this sort of thing, but Taemin seemed to be enjoying it.

Kibum's underwear was already wet with pre-cum, becoming uncomfortably tight, when Taemin yanked Kibum's head back off his cock.

"Enough," he panted lowly and the thick, restrained lust that was dripping from his voice made Kibum's own cock twitch.

Taemin helped Kibum to his feet and back onto the bed, nuzzling his neck as he reached for the nightstand. Kibum's head rolled back and he lay spread out below the young dancer, chest heaving and body quivering with need. Taemin placed something on the pillow beside him but Kibum didn't even bother to open his eyes to look.

Taemin's hands were on his waist again; hips, thighs, knees and back up to his hips. He pulled Kibum's underwear down and off, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Kibum's cock before attaching his teeth to the milky white thigh to his left. He hooked the leg over his shoulder and masticated Kibum's thigh, covering it in bite marks and hickeys. Taemin liked Kibum's legs.

Once he was done with one thigh, he moved to the other, continuing his ministrations. This time, though, he picked up the thing he'd put on the bed earlier--uncapping the bottle and slicking his fingers. He pressed the lotion to Kibum's entrance, probing the tight hole.

"Is this your first time?" Kibum heard Taemin ask from between his legs.

Kibum could only pant out a breathy, "Yes," because of how hard it was to get air into his lungs with the things Taemin was doing to him.

Taemin didn't say anything after that. He seemed to be concentrating. Kibum felt one finger push inside slowly. It didn't hurt, it just felt a little uncomfortable. Kibum had played with himself before so he wasn't completely unfamiliar to the sensation but he'd never gone past two fingers.

In almost no time at all, Taemin had three skilled fingers inside of Kibum and he was moaning like a whore. Kibum decided that Taemin had _definitely_ done this before.

"You're... good with your h-hands," Kibum gasped out, drunk on the pleasure. Taemin seemed to have located his prostate in record time, teasing it until Kibum was a whimpering mess.

Taemin chuckled and hummed in response, licking up Kibum's happy trail.

Kibum was happily riding the waves of pleasure coursing through him when the fingers were suddenly removed and he was left feeling empty.

He let out a long whine in protest, forcing his head up so he could look down at Taemin's angelic face pull into a smirk that made him look more like a devil in disguise than an angel.

"Taemin-ah," Kibum whimpered, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Taemin's shoulders.

He was suddenly face to face with the younger man and the startling conclusion that hit him next was like a ton of bricks.

They hadn't even kissed yet.

Kibum whimpered softly and leaned upwards to kiss the man who was pressed against him but Taemin pulled back.

"Tell me you want me," he said lowly, brushing his lips over Kibum's cheek--Kibum almost swore he heard the nervousness in Taemin's voice.

Kibum was a little startled by the sudden question for a moment but he regained what little barrings he had left and answered the question. "I want you," he half moaned, hips canting upwards against the younger man.

Taemin hummed against Kibum's neck. "Why?"

Kibum frowned. This was not the time be be asking questions!

"Because you're a teasing, sexy bastard and I'm horny as fuck," he growled, wrapping his legs around Taemin's waist and grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head up so he could look at him. "Now kiss me and make me yours, you brat."

Taemin laughed out loud, all nervousness gone, and crashed his lips to Kibum's; the end of the laugh getting swallowed by Kibum's hungry mouth.

Kibum had kissed people before but, damn, he'd never kissed anyone like this before. It was like they needed to inhale each other's breath to survive.

Kibum moaned loudly, hands tangled in Taemin's hair as he let the younger man explore his mouth hungrily.

Kibum was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't even notice Taemin positioning himself to enter until he felt the brush of Taemin's head against his entrance. His eyes rolled back in his head as Taemin broke the kiss.

"Relax," Taemin ordered and Kibum forced himself to relax for what was to come. The thought that he was giving his virginity to his younger band mate crossed his mind before he felt Taemin push his way inside slowly. Kibum's eyes flew open and he let out a loud cry. It was half surprised shout, half moan. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie about that, but the pain was almost completely outweighed by the blinding pleasure of being filled completely.

He tired not to tremble when Taemin stilled, pushed in to the hilt. Kibum focused on breathing evenly, eyes closed tightly while Taemin pressed soft kisses to his neck and collar bone, hand sliding through Kibum's soft, sweaty hair.

Kibum let out a small noise almost like a purr and tightened his grip around Taemin's neck; legs tightening around his waist as well, shifting the angle and pushing Taemin in deeper.

Kibum moaned and kissed Taemin hard, whimpering slightly when Taemin started to move. He started out slow but picked up the pace quickly. He caught Kibum's prostate almost every time, missing it on purpose every now and then just to keep Kibum on his toes.

"Taemin-ah," Kibum panted against Taemin's lips, eyes closed in bliss. This was so much better than he'd imagined. There was still that underlying pain but he barely even noticed it now. He knew he was going to hurt tomorrow but that didn't matter when he was being filled so completely. "Taemin-ah, so good."

Taemin grunted softly against Kibum's jaw, mouthing at it slowly while his hips snapped back and forth, thrusting fast and hard. "Kibum," he breathed, something Taemin rarely called him. It sent Kibum to the edge faster than he'd thought possible.

He came with a shout, coating both of their stomachs with the milky substance. Taemin thrust a couple more times before following, breathing out softly into Kibum's neck while he rode out his orgasm.

He must have slipped on a condom while Kibum was in pleasure heaven because when he pulled out Kibum saw him fiddle with something and drop it in the garbage can beside the bed--not to mention the fact that Kibum could feel a distinct lack of cum inside of him.

Kibum was panting hard. He could barely see because his head was spinning so much.

Taemin stood from the bed and grabbed a couple tissues, wiping them both off as best he could and sliding his boxers back on. Kibum's underwear were still in the living room, so he grabbed a pair of his own and helped the limp man into them.

"Fuck," Kibum breathed out.

Taemin chuckled again but Kibum could hear the nervousness returning to his voice. "I take it that swearing means it was good?" he asked, laying down next to Kibum and wrapping himself around the older man. Kibum hummed contently and nodded. "Hell yes, it was good," he murmured, turning on his side to face Taemin and snuggling against him. Taemin pulled the blankets up over them.

"I hope I wasn't too rough," Taemin said unsurely, returning to his normal, sweet demeanor.

Kibum shook his head and kissed Taemin quickly on the lips. "No, you weren't. It was the perfect first time. Thank you... No more teasing though. Seriously, that shit had me on the edge of insanity."

Taemin laughed and played with Kibum's hair while the older man relaxed and felt the exhaustion settling in. "But you're cute when you're flustered," Taemin whispered softly, sliding his nose up Kibum's cheek and kissing it softly.

Kibum felt warm everywhere. His heart was beating faster than it should be and he had butterflies in his stomach. He was sure it was just from the after effects of the sex, but he would worry about that in the morning. Right now, he needed sleep.

He drifted off peacefully while Taemin watched him, smiling contently. He followed Kibum to dreamland shortly after, but not before placing a gentle kiss on Kibum's forehead. "Goodnight, Kibum-ah."


End file.
